


Sleepless

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter is worried about Neal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pechika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/gifts).



> This fic is written as a Fandom stocking filler for pipilj who asked for family.

Peter checks his phone, he lost count how many times he has done the same movement over the course of the evening.He tried his watch, but he can´t see the hands in the dark, so he switched to his phone.  
El is sleeping next to him, death to the world. He can´t understand she is able to sleep, but he is grateful she does. That way they aren´t driving each other crazy.  
He tries to get comfortable, closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep, but he just can´t. He is thinking where Neal can be. When he can’t bear it anymore, he gets up, shoves his feet in his slippers and takes his robe before descending the stairs.  
He walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water and Ella comes slowly walking up to him. She is not used to her master being up at this time at night. He pets her and she walks back to her basket and closes her eyes, it is even too late for her. She isn´t getting any younger.

Peter´s imagination starts rearing its ugly head, what if something happened to Neal, New York is a dangerous place at night, what if he is mugged or in an accident? What if someone… No! Cowboy up Burke, there is nothing wrong, it is just his overactive imagination and career choice that makes him think up the most gruesome scenarios.  
When he hears something at the door, he quickly runs up the stairs and lies down in his bed. He can hear Neal entering the house and going into the kitchen. Probably looking for something to drink or a late night snack. A couple of moments later he can hear Neal entering the bathroom and then he walks towards his bedroom. 

Peter sighs and turns to his side. He can sleep know, Neal is home safe. His family is all under the same roof. He smiles at his own weird behavior, but since it was Neal´s first time out with friends, he was worried. He trusts his son to do the right thing and stay out of trouble.

It will get better, he hopes.


End file.
